


双生  12

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	双生  12

12

温泉小屋是日式格局，推开屋内的木门，便是一棵巨大的樱花树，树干随着微风轻轻摇动，震下一地花瓣，夜空如墨，月亮挂在树梢，流泻出莹白的光辉。

树前是一把木质躺椅，朱正廷就靠在那躺椅上。

雪白的浴袍上落有几片花瓣，锁骨出露，朱正廷左手托腮，右手端着酒杯，星眸半眯，无声地望着那颗樱花树。

“哪儿来的酒？”

“老板送的，说是招待顾客，好像是这意思，你也尝一口……”

把手中的半杯酒硬塞给小葵，朱正廷打个酒嗝，摇摇晃晃站起身，指着小葵的鼻子，一副颐指气使的模样，“你！……赶紧喝！……”

“喝……我喝……你别乱动啊！……”

眼睛瞟向朱正廷，小葵小心翼翼喝下那半杯酒。

“哈哈哈哈，你喝了，真听话，来……继续喝！……”

朱正廷鼓着掌，跌跌撞撞走到小葵身边，一巴掌拍在他脸上，“唔……蔡小葵，你真听话……哈哈哈哈……”

小葵扒下朱正廷的手，把他揽进怀里，捏捏他柔软的脸颊，无奈地叹口气，“你这是喝了多少，醉成这样……”

“我没醉！！……”

“我才没醉，嘻嘻嘻嘻……”

“我没醉……”

勾住小葵的脖子，朱正廷在小葵怀里蹭来蹭去，嘴里嘀咕不停，都是一句话，我没醉。

“走，去房间睡觉……”

“我不，我要看樱花，我要坐躺椅！！”

朱正廷虽是醉了酒，力气却十分大，双臂锁住小葵的腰，不让他前进半分。

“我要看樱花，我要坐躺椅！！”

“看樱花，坐躺椅！……”

“好好好，看樱花，坐躺椅……”

对朱正廷，小葵从来都是毫无办法，面对醉酒的朱正廷，他更是没有一丝招架之力。

“你抱我去……”

张开双臂，朱正廷笑眯眯的，又重复一遍，“你抱我去……”

“你真是喝醉了……”

不然不会说这样的话

“如果你能一直这样乖就好了……”

微不可见地低叹一声，抱起朱正廷，小葵能感受到朱正廷的重量，还有贴在他胸口，朱正廷不安分的小脑袋。

朱正廷已经坐在了躺椅上，小葵本想抽手而走，哪只朱正廷一个搂腰，便把小葵压向自己。

朱正廷的眼睛清澈而漂亮，像是一汪泉水

两人距离极近，只要稍稍再靠近一点，小葵就能吻上朱正廷的唇。

“蔡小葵，我觉得你很像一个人……”

“谁？……”

“一个我很讨厌很讨厌……却又很爱他的人，我觉得你很像他……”

“你又是讨厌又是喜欢，到底是喜欢还是讨厌？”

“不知道……”

“朱正廷……”

“嗯？……”

“你为什么会喜欢我哥？”

“喜欢哪儿有那么多为什么，遇见了就喜欢了呗。”

朱正廷哼哼两声，侧过身子，酒精的作用令他大脑发晕，身子却逐渐热了起来。

“因为他遇见你更早吗？”

“因为他先出现在你身边吗？……”

“可不是这样的，若论先来后到，明明我……明明我！……”

“明明是我先认识你的，为什么你爱上了他？……”

把朱正廷搂入怀，脸颊蹭着他发烫的侧脸，小葵轻声说着，“明明是我先认识你的啊，正廷……哥哥……”

“这就是正廷吗？！好漂亮啊！！”

“是啊，他就是正廷，漂亮？！哈哈哈哈，他要听见你说他漂亮，肯定揍你一拳，哈哈哈哈哈！”

“那我不说正廷漂亮了，怕被打……”

“正廷大你一些，你是弟弟，叫他一声哥哥，他肯定心软，就不打你了。”

“是吗，正廷……哥哥？”

“对……”

“正廷哥哥正廷哥哥！！……”

正廷哥哥

过往的记忆在脑海中穿梭，还未看清那人的样子，一副滚烫的身躯便贴了上来。

“哼……热，好热……”

解开浴袍的系带，光裸的躯体呈现在小葵眼前，小葵呼吸一紧，连忙转过头，却被朱正廷单手挡住。

抬起小葵的下巴，朱正廷挺起腰身，吻住他的唇。

鼻间是朱正廷的气息，嘴里是醇厚的酒香，一股股热流窜过四肢百骸，额头冒着细汗，小葵拼命压下体内的欲火，理智却在朱正廷缠上来的那刻瞬间瓦解。

浴袍褪去，微凉的夜风吹过火热的肌肤，朱正廷出现半秒的清明，可随即的一个吻让那丝清明燃烧殆尽。

刚刚扩张的穴口不住收缩，抵在穴外的性器左右滑动，偏偏就是不进去。朱正廷难受地扭动软腰，希望小葵赶紧进来。

“唔……哼……你……你进来啊！……”

“睁开眼，看着我，你知道我是谁吗，说出我的名字，我就给你。”

下面硬得发疼，小葵注视着朱正廷的眼睛，固执地对他说，“说出我的名字，我就给你……”

“哼……混蛋！……蔡小葵你混蛋！……进来啊你……蔡……啊！！……”

吻住朱正廷的唇，把他剩下的话封住，小葵开始挺动下身，一下一下撞进朱正廷体内。

努力抬高臀部，尽管双腿无力，朱正廷还是缠上小葵的腰，让那根东西进得更深。

双手死死抓住躺椅，撑开的穴口被撞得发红，穴内却是一片酥软，水声渐出，交合也因此更加顺畅。

小葵伏在朱正廷身上，捞起他发软的腰，一个转身，便让他跨在自己腿上。

“来，你自己动……”

拍拍朱正廷绵软的臀部，小葵掰开他的臀缝，手指在穴外蹭了蹭，沾了一层水液。

“哼……嗯……”

朱正廷抓住小葵的肩膀，听话地抬起浑圆的屁股，露出半截性器，而后臀部下落，将出露的性器再次吞进去。

“哼……哼……”

身子本就软得没力气，朱正廷刚套弄了几下便不再有所动作，穴口发痒，穴内虽埋进了那根东西，可不够，他想要动起来。

“哼……你动一动……动一动嘛……”

“我好累，你动一动……哼……”

瘫在小葵怀里，两颗红樱故意蹭着小葵的乳尖，臀部前后晃动，朱正廷搂着小葵的腰，嘴里撒着娇，“动一动……动一动……哼……”

“你确定？……”

“我动了，你可别说我没疼你。”

“我……啊！……”

体内的东西忽然大了一圈，朱正廷尖叫出声，余下的声音直接淹没在“啪啪”的撞击声中。

掐住朱正廷的腰，抬起，按下，抬起，按下，一次比一次快，几乎要把他贯穿。

双腿垂在两侧，随着上下颠簸而摇晃，小腿绷紧，脚趾也蜷缩着，偶尔碰在躺椅边，发出一声轻响。

要不是小葵扶着他，朱正廷怕是得一脑袋栽过去，下体肿胀发麻，酸痛中却带着蚀骨的快感，里面的东西越发凶猛，直捣最深处。

“哼……啊！……要……坏了……啊！！……”

骑在小葵身上震荡，屁股已是红通通一片，私处更是狼藉不堪。淫水被捣成白沫堵在穴口，黏腻腻的白色映着熟透的嫣红，小穴里又插着一根粗壮的深色性器，把那粉嫩的穴口撑成一个圆洞。

可怜的小穴被迫吞进那样一个大东西，因小葵性器粗大，箍住性器的穴肉变成了一层薄膜。性器在穴内不断抽插，磨得小穴泛起了靡红的色泽，极富冲击力。

浑身酸软，朱正廷却还是攀住小葵不放，小葵每一次挺身，朱正廷必然要迎接他。穴口红肿，淫水飞溅，性器在湿滑的小穴里抽动，有软肉的吸吮，又有淫水的冲刷，还有穴内惊人的温度。

“今天为什么这么听话？嗯？……”

“这样诱惑我，又软又甜，叫声又好听，我恨不得天天操你……”

穴心被操得软烂，朱正廷扬起脖颈，穴口不停收缩，伴着一声染有哭腔的高昂呻吟，朱正廷下体喷出一道精液。

高潮过后的身子一捏就能出水，朱正廷搂住小葵的肩膀，像只小兽一样呜咽着，下面的小穴还是咬着小葵不放。

“小馋猫，带你进屋……”

性器从朱正廷体内抽出，发出“啵”的一声水响，朱正廷霎那便红了脸，不敢再看小葵。

“害什么羞，该看的都看了，该干的也干了……”

在朱正廷耳边吹了口热气，朱正廷缩缩脖子，下体有水液流出，湿了小葵的大腿。

小葵轻笑一声，捡起地上的浴袍，草草裹住两人的身子，横抱起朱正廷便进了屋。

小屋是地暖，两床被褥铺在正中间，淡黄色的榻榻米，深黄色的墙壁，配有实木家具，别有一番韵味。

放下朱正廷，让他双手撑墙，小葵半扶住他的腰，“乖，屁股再抬高一点……”

“嗯……”

小如蚊蚋般的声音，朱正廷乖巧地抬起挺翘的臀部，还未反应过来，小葵便就着他体内的水液冲了进去。

“哼……”

穴肉饥渴地搅紧，推拒那蛮横的东西，肉刃却一点点劈开朱正廷的身子。

双手攥拳，朱正廷低下头，脸颊潮红，张着红唇小声喘息。

没给朱正廷休息的机会，小葵钳住朱正廷的腰，凶悍地撞了起来，每次都尽根没入，必撞穴心，有时还坏心眼儿地磨蹭着那处，逼得朱正廷不住求饶。

“你别……别进那么深……啊！……”

“慢点……慢点……我……受不住了……哈！……”

朱正廷被操到双腿发软，只好弯曲膝盖，哪知上身还是不断往下坠，手臂也难以撑住墙壁。

水液随着抽插滴到榻榻米上，晕出一圈水渍，小葵揽住朱正廷的身子，把他压到墙壁上，搂着他的腰继续干。

两副交叠的赤裸身躯，外面的人臀部不断缩紧，一挺一挺地将性器顶进里面那人的身体里，里面的人看不清模样，只能听见勾人的呻吟，不过是一声呻吟，便让人红了脸。

墙壁不算凉，可滚烫的身子挨住墙壁，也算不上好受。

身子几乎被钉在了墙上，两边是小葵的手臂，性器依旧在他体内冲撞，朱正廷想动都动不了，不过移开一点身子，便又被小葵拉了回来，以更大的力道继续操干。

“哼……别……我……我想去床上……哼……”

“傻子，这儿哪有床……”

小葵停下动作，右手覆上朱正廷的小腹，亲着他的肩头。

“哼……嗯……”

“太累了……哼……站……站不住了……”

“好，躺下继续……继续干你……”

暧昧的语气让朱正廷身子一颤，下面也是一阵骤缩，引来小葵的笑声。

身下是软绵绵的被子，眼前的人在自己身上不断耕耘，即将到来的高潮让朱正廷模糊了双眼，快感一波大过一波，穴口不停抽搐，带来一股股淫水，朱正廷攥紧被子，几乎要把那被单扯裂。

“哼……啊！……”

支起双腿，夹住小葵的腰，却让小葵发出一声闷哼，在他体内撞得更加厉害，腹腔都快被他撞碎了。

“别……哼……别……啊！……”

疯狂摇头，睫毛上沾有泪水，朱正廷双眼泛红，这样猛烈的情事让他招架不住。

吻住那双唇，下身撞击的速度不仅不变，反而有加快的趋势，穴口红肿不已，穴肉颤巍巍绽开，包裹住小葵的性器，像是一朵盛开的红蕊。

身子被顶得不断向前飞，小葵把住朱正廷的手腕，往前一拉，猛地挺进穴内，直接挤出朱正廷的哭声。

朱正廷不知道小葵射了几次，下体饱胀，穴肉被操到合不拢，精液从红缝里溢出，流到被子上。

后来的事朱正廷记得不太清楚，他只记得有双手扒开他的穴口，伸进两根手指，将体内的精液引了出来。他在迷糊中又冲了个热水澡，那人依旧不老实，想着法儿给他留下几枚印记，手指更是不安分，混着热水顶进他体内，逼得他又逸出几句呻吟。

小葵收拾好朱正廷的身子，已是深夜，沾满精液的被褥扔在一边，朱正廷睡在另一床被褥上，身子半侧，脸颊的绯红未退，唇色艳红，那处蜜穴也是，像是熟透了一般。

酒液刚进肚几分钟，小葵便觉得不对劲，身体发烫，口干舌燥，他知道这预示着什么，有人在酒里下了药。

下药的那人，小葵大概猜到了七八分。

本想泡个冷水澡消了欲火，朱正廷竟然自己送上门来，无论是因为药效还是朱正廷心甘情愿，他总归没有再次强迫朱正廷。

推开房门，连廊寂静无声，月光落在走廊的尽头，拉长那人的身影——是金在中。


End file.
